


Кровь

by hangover_in_hanover



Series: Fire and Blood [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aristocracy, Canonical Character Death, Dragons, Drama, Gen, Incest, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Эйгон позволяет себе забыться — по ночам Висенья слышит имя Рейенис вместо своего; иногда замечает, что глаза Эйгона закрыты, когда он целует ее губы и зарывается пальцами в ее серебристые, как у сестры, волосы. У Висеньи нет такой возможности, нет даже этой малости. Война продолжается, и Висенья порой бросает привычно взгляд налево — туда, где за более высоким троном Эйгона стоял когда-то еще один пониже, такой же, как у нее.





	Кровь

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается unnur, проделавшей огромную работу в качестве беты, за что спасибо ей огромное

Рейенис любила менестрелей.  
Сейчас в развалинах, оставшихся от Эйгонфорта, не слышно музыки — стук инструментов строителей, возводящих новый замок на месте прежнего, недостойного короля Семи Королевств, перебивает мрачную тишину.  
Висенья сидит на Железном Троне — единственная королева великого короля, как и мечтала когда-то. Девочка, не желавшая делить с сестрой ни игрушки, ни власть.  
Просители говорят один за другим — под открытым небом, среди щебня и пыли они похожи на торгашей из простонародья — а Висенья судит именем Эйгона, первого своего имени, короля андалов, ройнаров и первых людей, владыки Семи Королевств и защитника Государства. Семи Королевств. Это даже смешно, ведь они никогда не владели всеми семью по-настоящему.  
Название остается напоминанием о том, что гнев драконов не угасает. О том, что пески Дорна еще пропитаются кровью южан.  
Эйгон переносит двор на Драконий Камень — и привыкшие за последние годы к Королевской Гавани лорды неохотно следуют за ним, а Висенья остается наблюдать за строительством замка. Почетное право и отличный предлог для ссылки — они с Эйгоном терпят друг друга все с большим трудом.  
Их трон — символ завоевания. Он нависает над Великим залом — тем, что когда-то служило им в Эйгонфорте — громадой скрученной оплавленной стали. Висенья смотрит на просителей сверху вниз, как и пристало драконьей королеве.  
Она могла бы вспомнить, что по деревянному полу этой крепости когда-то танцевала Рейенис — но теперь дерево заменено мраморными плитами, которые, в свою очередь, покрылись пылью и красной каменной крошкой.  
Воспоминания Висеньи тоже.

Висенья просыпается ночью от драконьего рева. Она выходит из палатки в духоту — в Дорне даже ночи не приносят с собой облегчения — и на секунду ей кажется, что она слышит, как где-то за десятки лиг Черный Ужас вторит голосу Вхагар.  
Она тогда еще не понимает, что произошло. Не понимает, наверное, и Эйгон.  
Таргариены — тоже драконы. Но, быть может, не настолько драконы, как сами в это верят: о произошедшем Висенья догадывается лишь когда они объединяются вновь — она и Эйгон, но не Рейенис на Мераксес верхом. Слыша яростный рев оплакивающих сестру драконов, чувствуют себя неуютно даже самые бывалые воины. Висенья застывает, глядя снизу вверх на то, как, мерно взмахивая крыльями, поднимается в небо Балерион, чтобы Эйгон хотя бы там, наверху, мог дать выход своему горю: боль — это слабость, и королю нельзя предаваться ей перед собственной армией.  
Висенья же лишь смотрит и смотрит в небо — Балерион превращается в едва заметную черную тень — и молчит. Свою боль она копит, чтобы превратить в пламя.  
Случившееся делает их — никогда не любивших, всю жизнь едва терпевших друг друга — близкими: Эйгон говорит о Рейенис ночами, захлебывается в словах. Висенья может лишь молча вспоминать, поглаживая его руку в знак поддержки, но даже этот скупой жест — больше, чем все, что когда-либо между ними было.  
«Я тоже любила ее», — думает Висенья, но Эйгон не знает ее мыслей. Да если бы и знал, ему было бы все равно: дракон слышит лишь свой рев, когда бьется в агонии от боли — Висенья смотрит на Эйгона и видит в его глазах свое отражение. В его мыслях — тоже.  
«Мы сожжем их. Сожжем их всех, — говорит кто-то — он или она, Висенья не различает больше. — Мы вернемся к ним с пламенем драконов, мы пропитаем кровью дорнийские пески, мы уничтожим каждого, кто встанет у нас на пути, и заставим их запомнить гнев драконов так же, как когда-то заставили запомнить Пламенное поле. Мы сожжем все их замки дотла, мы заставим камни, из которых они сложены, трескаться и оплывать от жара — даже дорнийское солнце не сравнить с драконьим огнем. Мы будем смотреть, как пепел падает на них с небес».  
Эйгон позволяет себе забыться — по ночам Висенья слышит имя Рейенис вместо своего; иногда замечает, что глаза Эйгона закрыты, когда он целует ее губы и зарывается пальцами в ее серебристые, как у сестры, волосы. У Висеньи нет такой возможности, нет даже этой малости. Война продолжается, и Висенья порой бросает привычно взгляд налево — туда, где за более высоким троном Эйгона стоял когда-то еще один пониже, такой же, как у нее.

«Не смей, — хрипит Висенья. — Это мне не помешает. Я буду сражаться до тех пор, пока в силах держать меч и сидеть на Вхагар». Она готова умолять, падать на колени, просить брата не забирать у нее последнее. Ее месть — все, что у нее осталось. Единственная память о Рейенис — цветы — давно рассыпалась в пыль вместе с мыслями о прошлом и надеждами самой Висеньи. Ее скручивает в очередном приступе тошноты, и сир Корлис Веларион поддерживает ее за локоть: с сочувствием, неловкостью и тщательно — но все же недостаточно хорошо — скрываемой брезгливостью на лице.  
Висенья ненавидит быть женщиной, и сейчас — особенно сильно. Там, в Королевской Гавани, цепляется за ее платье малолетний Эйенис, но Висенья лишь морщится и отсылает его к служительницам Семерых. Женщины созданы, чтобы нести в этот мир жизнь, но Висенье всегда было по нраву дарить смерть — и то, что происходит с ней сейчас, она находит чуждым и непонятным.  
Она всегда позволяла себе много больше, чем следовало бы с мужем и даже братом — быть может, именно поэтому тот предпочитал ей Рейенис: Висенья никогда не хотела любви — ей нужны были лишь почет и власть. Висенья убеждала, где нужно — надавливала, но всегда выходила победительницей из споров. Уступать не к лицу любому мужу, будь он даже кузнец, но вдвойне, если он — король. Или королева. «Висенья…» — предупреждающе рычит Эйгон, и голос его подобен реву Балериона Черного Ужаса. И тогда — точь-в-точь как Вхагар — скалится, но отступает Висенья.  
Про нее говорили, что она бесплодна — Висенья знает это и охотно повырывала бы сплетникам языки, позволь ей Эйгон. Ему советовали взять новую жену — взамен любимой умершей и опостылевшей живой — но они связаны долгом и кровью драконов, и если что-то хорошее и видит Висенья в округлившемся животе, то подтверждение того, насколько выше Таргариены, чем все остальные.  
«Если ты подаришь мне дочь, мы назовем ее Рейенис», — говорит Эйгон, и Висенья смотрит на него со злостью и горечью. Рейенис была слабой. Рейенис недооценила врага. Рейенис позволила убить себя тогда, у Адова Холма.  
Висенья хотела бы, чтобы хоть что-то из этого заставило ее прекратить любить сестру.  
Ей часто снится, как умерла Рейенис — и каждый раз в этих снах она умирает по-разному: в одних — в пламени агонизирующей Мераксес, в других хрупкое человеческое тело ломается как детская игрушка, рухнув вниз с огромной высоты, в третьих огромная туша драконицы давит ее, кроша кости и превращая тело в ничто. Лишь одно неизменно: огромная стрела вонзается в золотой глаз, и Рейенис удивленно вскрикивает, прежде чем отправиться в свой последний полет — и раз за разом Висенья не может сделать ничего.  
«У меня будет сын, сильный, как ты», — отвечает она мужу («сильный, как я», — думает на самом деле), и в этот момент — одобряют ее слова лорды и улыбается уставший Эйгон — они на мгновение вновь становятся семьей.  
Она не может мстить. Висенью сжигает ненависть: поглощая целиком, дотла, испепеляя душу так, как не дано даже пламени дракона. На Висенью вновь совершают покушение — и она пронзает нападающего Темной Сестрой, а потом вытирает окровавленную руку об алый шелк платья, уже заметно натягивающийся на ставшем огромным животе.  
Висенья носила кольчугу под платьем всю свою жизнь, а теперь не снимает ее и ночью.

Рейенис говорила, что боль родов забывается, когда ты видишь лицо своего ребенка — но Висенья отсылает его к кормилице, едва взглянув. Ее ранили мечом и кинжалом, стрелами и арбалетными болтами — и все же эта разрывающая изнутри боль совсем иная.  
Не вернулся из Дорна взглянуть на сына Эйгон, да и сама Висенья седлает Вхагар, едва получается встать на ноги. Она теперь мать, она выполнила свой долг — а значит, может вернуться к крови и пламени.  
Пески вокруг Адова Холма обращаются в стекло, хрустящее под ее ногами. Висенья и Эйгон охотно платят золотом за головы дорнийцев: три сотни золотых драконов уходят межевому рыцарю, принесшему Висенье голову леди Толанд — но в тот же день рыцаря настигает дорнийский яд, а Эйгона — очередное покушение, третье кряду.  
Висенье пишут о здоровье Мейгора — она читает послания септы бегло, едва ли задерживаясь взглядом на восторженных описаниях служительницей Семерых первых звуков и слов своего сына, и отдает письма Эйгону: когда ребенок подрастет — другое дело, но сейчас Висенья не может понять, почему ей должно быть дело до этого маленького существа. Мейгор — новая жизнь, которую она подарила мужу. Дорнийцам же Висенья дарит смерть щедрой рукой.  
Месть — все, что остается у Висеньи от сестры. Ей больше не снится ее гибель, а тусклые воспоминания о детской досаде и о том ярком и больном, что было после, приходят все реже. Висенья закрывает глаза — и видит танцующий силуэт, слышит, как постукивает под столом нога Рейенис в такт песням менестрелей. А потом открывает — и перед ее взглядом вновь только бесконечная дымящаяся пустыня.  
«Непреклонные, несгибаемые, несдающиеся»: так говорят про себя дорнийцы, но это драконы не умеют сдаваться — и Висенья садится на спину Вхагар вновь и вновь. «Принцесса Мерия скорее увидит всех нас мертвыми, чем рабами Таргариенов», — говорит Висенье один из пленников.  
И Висенья обещает охотно исполнить это желание, после чего собственноручно перерезает ему горло.

Однако старая дорнийская жаба, принцесса Мерия Мартелл, умирает в собственной постели, в окружении семьи, так и не познав на собственной пятнистой шкуре, что такое гнев драконов — и Висенья в порыве ярости обвиняет Эйгона в том, что он не позволил скормить принцессу Вхагар или Балериону прежде, чем они покинули Дорн. Покинули на время — так говорит Эйгон, а Висенья видит, что он устал от войны и все реже думает о дорнийцах. Что он с большей охотой нянчится с Эйенисом и даже Мейгором, когда того приносят к нему септы, чем разрабатывает стратегии очередных атак или намечает следующие цели для драконьего огня. Висенью раздражают эти женщины с их нелепыми обрядами и богами, этот смрадный город и более всего — ее муж и брат, в котором медленно гаснет пламя.  
«Мы — от крови старой Валирии, и мы не прощаем обид. Наша сестра не должна была погибнуть напрасно, просто так, и ее смерть не может остаться неотмщенной. Наш долг перед ней — выжечь Дорн дотла, чтобы он дымился еще сотни лет, как руины нашей родины», — так говорит Висенья, но к чему слова, когда брат не желает их слышать.  
Дерия Мартелл, дочь дорнийского принца, приезжает в Королевскую Гавань во главе большого посольства: дорнийские дикари в халатах и чалмах вносят в тронный зал череп дракона — и смолкают все перешептывания, и воцаряется тишина такая мертвая, что Висенья слышит, как стучит кровь в ее висках.  
Череп Мераксес — черный и прекрасный, как оникс — скалится на них острыми зубами, смотрит провалами пустых глазниц. Дорнийцы отдают драконам их мертвого родича, но не возвращают даже тела Рейенис — и Висенью пронзает такая ярость, какой она не ощущала уже давно.  
Лорд Орис предлагает отправить девицу домой без одной руки, лорд Окхарт — отдать ее в бордель, как (нет, не «как», даже хуже, и на его месте Висенья отдала бы всю свою жизнь мести Дорну, но не сдалась; впрочем, она и отдавала, и не сдавалась — на месте своем) поступили южане с его дочерью.  
«Отдай ее Вхагар. Позволь мне сжечь их всех. Прошу».  
Висенья никогда ни о чем не просила — только о своей мести. Может быть, поэтому после ее слов Эйгон почти готов отказаться от предложенного мира: Висенье на мгновение кажется, что это уже решено, — но принцесса Дерия протягивает королю письмо от своего отца.

Висенья нагоняет Эйгона лишь на Драконьем Камне — крылья Балериона мощнее и сильнее, чем у Вхагар. Висенья смиряет себя, оставляет невысказанными злые слова. Король, уступивший собственной слабости, недолго останется таковым — и за тем, как капает кровь с пальцев слишком сильно сжавшего поручень трона Эйгона, Висенья наблюдает с плохо сдерживаемой яростью.  
Она доверяет Эйгону свои письма, потому что у нее нет тайн от брата, мужа и короля — но письмо Мартелла сгорает тут же, на глазах всего двора. На глазах Висеньи.  
«Ты помнишь, как мы учились писать? Ты, я и Рейенис. На валирийском и так, как принято в Королевствах?» — Висенья находит Эйгона на балконе, нависающем над разбивающимися о скалы волнами Узкого моря. Они — Рейенис и Эйгон — любили уединяться здесь в детстве, оставляя Висенью злиться на них обоих и утешаться мыслью о том, что когда-нибудь она, не Рейенис, станет леди Драконьего Камня.  
Королевой Семи Королевств.  
«Это ее почерк. Я узнал бы его, будучи даже древним стариком», — в голосе Эйгона усталость, а корона — сталь и сверкающие рубины — лежит на каменных плитах рядом. Висенья отступает на шаг и неверяще качает головой. Висенья задыхается в этой смеси своих ярости, ненависти, негодования.  
Но не надежды. Надежда — глупое чувство, которое позволяют себе лишь дураки.  
«Тогда подумай о том, как они пытали ее, заставляя писать тебе перед смертью, — хрипло шепчет Висенья в ответ. — Ты что же, полагаешь, что она бродит по дорнийским пескам? Гуляет по галереям их замков? Ее принимают как дорогую гостью? Были бы слухи, брат мой. Мы бы знали. Представь, как она согласилась написать это тебе — чтобы обменять медленную смерть в темницах Уилеров на быструю и щадящую. Представь». И она представляет сама: спутанное серебро волос и потрескавшиеся от жажды губы, тухлое мясо с червями вместо еды, пахнущая серой вода в качестве питья, пытки и бесконечная боль, отчаяние — это Висенья смогла бы найти способ, чтобы убить себя самостоятельно. Рейенис же…  
«Ты помнишь, как она выглядела, сестра?» — внезапно спрашивает Эйгон, и Висенья замирает на полуслове, на середине движения.  
Висенья вспоминает вновь, но лицо Рейенис остается в тени — она видит лишь силуэт: взлетает подол платья в алых и черных цветах, развеваются длинные серебряные волосы и слышен смех. Глаза у Рейенис были лиловыми — как у Эйгона, как у Висеньи. Наследство старой Валирии.  
«Эйенис похож на нее», — говорит Эйгон. И Висенья не находит, что сказать в ответ.  
«Если есть хоть один шанс… один из тысячи, Сенья. Один из миллиона», — голос Эйгона сломлен, король не должен говорить _так_ , и Висенья закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в это «Сенья».  
Так называла ее только сестра. Три года назад — или, быть может, вечность. Такие интонации хороши для брата, вспоминающего о погибшей сестре; для мужа, тоскующего по любимой жене и надеющегося, что это может оказаться неправдой. Не для короля Семи Королевств, чья обязанность — хранить государство, что бы ни произошло.  
Эйгон позволяет себе быть слабым, позволяет себе надеяться — как раньше позволял себе _вспоминать_ , как позволял себе звать ее, Висенью, именем Рейенис. Позволяет себе мир — или хотя бы веру в саму его возможность.  
Висенья летит обратно в Королевскую Гавань, не давая себе себе ни минуты отдыха — на Железном Троне должен всегда сидеть Таргариен, чтобы лорды не могли допустить даже мысль о том, что возможно иное.

Ее трон в походах всегда стоял справа от трона Эйгона: как говорил он сам, Висенья — его правая рука. Та рука, в которой он держит клинок. Висенье нравилось это сравнение — карающий меч, опускающийся на врагов.  
Меч нужен лишь во время войны, а во времена мира многие из лордов появляются в Эйгонфорте с бесполезной церемониальной железкой. Но Висенья — не «многие», и Темная Сестра всегда при ней. Война — близкий друг Висеньи: ближе племянника, ближе и дороже брата и мужа, она знает ее дольше, чем собственного сына. Война Висеньи никогда не заканчивается, как не могут закончиться кровь и пламя.  
Рейенис сидела слева. Как говорили люди — там, где сердце.  
Висенье не нужна была любовь, она хотела не ее — лишь власти, принадлежащей ей по праву. Она родилась первой, старшей, но брала свое пламенем и кровью, выгрызая зубами — так же, как самая маленькая из троицы драконов, ее Вхагар, вырывала пищу у Мераксес и Балериона.  
Рейенис не нужно было биться: все, от любви брата до короны, она получала просто так.  
Любовь Висеньи в конечном итоге — тоже.  
Эйгон не любил Висенью — и она принимала это — но Рейенис не нуждалась в просьбах о любви и сама не спрашивала на нее позволения. Ее любовь просто существовала, была свершившимся фактом, с которым оставалось только смириться.  
Висенья никогда не умела отвечать на чувства, не умела разглядеть их в себе и даже их выразить. И все же порой она пытается вспомнить лицо сестры — но это случается с каждым годом реже и реже.

Висенья прощается с мужем и племянником сухим кивком, подобающими словами — не больше. Десять лет мира — так говорят дорнийцы. Приглашение в Дорн — дружеское, предлагающее забыть о старой вражде, как утверждает принц Нимор — кажется Висенье издевкой. И когда Эйгон предлагает отправиться с ним, Висенья напоминает ему, что Железному Трону негоже пустовать.  
Принц Эйенис надевает парадный доспех в честь десяти лет мира. «Десять лет мира для дорнийцев — это десять лет неотмщенной смерти для твоей матери», — хочет сказать Висенья племяннику, но молчит: сдерживать свою ярость, умерять ее, не говорить того, что понятно и без слов, она научилась давно. Она помнит — даже тлеющий костер способен вновь разгореться в нужную минуту.  
Эйгон говорил ей когда-то, что Эйенис похож на мать — но теперь Висенья смотрит на юного принца и все чаще размышляет о том, что подобающее женщине неуместно для мужа и будущего короля. Королеву Рейенис называли милосердной.  
Короля Эйениса когда-нибудь назовут слабым.  
Своему сыну Висенья вручает меч в три года — его слабым не назовет никто.  
Последний оплот старой Валирии не зря называют Драконьим Камнем — драконы там и впрямь вырастают крупнее и крепче, чем в Королевской Гавани. Те, в чьих жилах их кровь — тоже: это на Камне учились Висенья и Эйгон владению мечом, впервые седлали драконов, часами разглядывали Расписной стол, планируя захват Вестероса.  
Если увезти яйца дракона из жарких подземелий оплота Таргариенов, они каменеют — и превращаются не в самых грозных в мире существ, а в бесполезные мертвые украшения. Висенья любит вырезанный из скалы трон Драконьего Камня даже больше завоеванного когда-то ими Железного. Она знает, что скоро снова сядет на него: напраздновавшись вдоволь с дорнийцами, вернется через несколько дней в Королевскую Гавань Эйгон, а с ним и наследный принц Эйенис верхом на Ртути — если, конечно, ее слабые крылья выдержат столь длительный перелет.  
Но пока Висенья остается королевой на Железном Троне, правой рукой своего короля. Королевой, которая смотрит на просителей сверху вниз, уверенно опираясь на острые поручни трона — холодные и жесткие, но не режущие ей пальцы. Она думает о том, как с каждым днем взрослеет Мейгор на Драконьем Камне.  
Она улыбается.


End file.
